Wind Beneath My Wings
by astheblackrosewilts
Summary: Heero thoughts on Duo as he sleeps, Songfic, very fluffy.


A/N A fluffy piece that just begged to be written, probably not the best but I'm not used to writing fluffy pieces. Thanks to my sister, without her this wouldn't have been written, she was the reason it got any longer that 100 words. Rating: G 

Summary: Heero thoughts on Duo as he sleeps, Songfic, very fluffy.

Disclaimer: I don't own them – shifty eyes – at least, not right now.

Wind Beneath my Wings 

_-It must have been cold there in my shadow, _

_To never have sunlight on your face. _

_You were content to let me shine, that's your way, _

_You always walked a step behind._-

Why do you seem to think that you're less than me, why do you always put me in front? You always seemed determined to let me do one better, you always let me have the mission, let me have the success, let me have the glory. But you were the reason for the victorious battles, not me, you were the inspiration, I just played the part.

_-So I was the one with all the glory, _

_While you were the one with all the strength. _

_A beautiful face without a name -- for so long, _

_A beautiful smile to hide the pain.-_

Why am I always considered to be the hero? Why does no one ever notice 02 or 03, 04 or 05 for that matter? It's always 01, the one who saved the world, the one who destroyed Libra, the one who risked his life to bring peace. There's never more than a sentence spoken about you.

_-Did you ever know that you're my hero, _

_And everything I would like to be? _

_I can fly higher than an eagle, _

_'Cause you are the wind beneath my wings.-_

What is a hero who's lost his reason to fight though? Even more of a liability than the enemy. You were the reason I fought. I had to fight for you, so you could have peace in the future, even if that future hadn't been with me, you still deserve to be happy and I had to give you a reason, I remember how I felt when you first said you were going back to space when the war ended… But if that's what you wanted, I'd make it happen.

You were the reason I fought, you were the only thing I was thinking of, the only thing that kept me going. Thank you for that. I couldn't have made it through otherwise.

_-It might have appeared to go unnoticed, _

_But I've got it all here in my heart. _

_I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it, _

_I would be nothing with out you._-

I'd probably be dead by now if you weren't around. I would have tried many more tines to self detonate, and one of the times I would have succeeded and ended my life as well as my battles. I needed you just to keep me alive, to remind me there was something to keep on for. I need you, without you I don't know what I would do. I couldn't carry on. Everyday I realise over and over again how lucky I am just to have you by my side.

_-Did you ever know that you're my hero, _

_And everything I would like to be? _

_I can fly higher than an eagle, _

_'Cause you are the wind beneath my wings.-_

The look in your eyes when you wake up is so beautiful it never fails to take my breath away. I can't believe that the look you give and the smile I've never seen you show to anyone else is really for me, what did I ever do to deserve you Duo Maxwell. I don't know and I don't really care, I just want you to know…

_-Fly, fly, fly away, _

_You let me fly so high. _

_Oh, fly, fly, _

_So high against the sky, so high I almost touch the sky. _

_Thank you, thank you, thank God for you, _

_The wind beneath my wings.-_

I want you know you are the reason I get up every morning

I want you to know you're the reason I'm alive.

I want you to know I appreciate everything you have given me.

I want you to know without you, I wouldn't have these feelings, no emotions.

I want you to know you are the reason I know how to smile.

I want you to know that I thank God everyday that you're alive, that you love me and that you're here every morning when I wake up

I want you know that I love you Duo Maxwell, forever.

I just want you to know that you're the wind beneath my wings

Owari 

A/N As I said, just fluff, quite cute though, I'm not really a 1x2x1 writer so it's probably not the best.


End file.
